custom_ore_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Standard Config
CustomOreGen comes with a "Standard Config" that supports the regular minecraft ores as well as ores, biomes, and dimensions from select mods. Three different types of distribution are provided for each ore: "Clusters", "Veins", and "Clouds". Each essentially showcases a different COG algorithm, and each one encourages a different style of mining. Clusters are an faithful adaptation of the ore generation used by vanilla minecraft. Most players are already comfortable with clusters, and there is a wealth of information available in the community about them. Because the clusters are relatively small and scattered randomly, they tend to encourage strip or branch mining. Clusters are not usually biome-specific (emeralds are the exception), so they can be mined anywhere with equal success. Veins encompass a variety of long, narrow, winding shapes. They require a different style of mining than the vanilla clusters. The player has to follow the vein as it twists and turns, so branch mining (and the automated mining machines added by tech mods) are not very effective. They are much more efficient to mine, though, in terms of time and the amount of stone that has to be removed to get to the ore. To balance this veins are rather rare and the total amount of ore per chunk is much lower than with clusters. Most ore types are associated with a specific biome, where the veins for that ore are much more common. Clouds are extremely rare distributions that cover several chunks and are filled only sparsely with ore. Clouds are best mined using branch-mining, but unlike clusters the player must find a suitable area to set up the mine first. Most ore types are associated with a specific biome, and the clouds for that ore will only generate in that biome. This allows the player to focus on finding high-priority ores by searching for the associated biome. When the player does find a cloud it will probably be some distance from their base, and they will usually have to make many trips back and forth to set up a mine and extract the ore. This encourages infrastructure building and offers an interesting dynamic for long-term single-player games or cooperative survival servers. The standard config includes support for ExtraBiomesXL. Wherever vanilla biomes are used (for veins and clouds), they will be accompanied by any similar ExtraBiomes biomes. For example, Gold Veins are more common in vanilla Forests, and also in the Autumn Woods, Rainforests, Woodlands, etc. added by EB if it is installed. The standard config also adds a mystcraft symbol for each combination of ore type and distribution type ("Iron Clusters", "Iron Veins", "Gold Clouds", etc). If Mystcraft is installed, the player can learn these symbols and use them to write ages with customized ore distributions different from the overworld. In addition to the regular minecraft ores the standard config supports ores from the following mods: * Industrialcraft2 * Forestry * RedPower 2 To request standard configs for other mods, fill out the mod support survey. Each standard config module is a separate file in the config/CustomOreGen Extra Modules folder. Deleting or moving the file will disable the module. To make customized additions to the standard configuration - for example, to add distributions for other mod ores - create a simple file containing the additions inside a element and put it in the config/CustomOreGen Extra Modules folder. All files in this folder are automatically imported into the standard configuration. Category:Standard Config Category:Distributions Category:Browse